Protector Of Hyrule
by clerksx
Summary: Based on Ocarina Of Time. Basically im turning the video game into story form but with more sappy romance and twists and turns!
1. Intro PLEASE READ!

**ZELDA**

Protector of

Hyrule

**Disclaimer: I don't own Link (unfortunately hehe) or Zelda only the awesome video games lol **

**Also this is only an intro please read this before moving on to the first chapter its important! and please read and comment! Id love to hear from all of you! ENJOY!**

Introduction

A dark time is approaching in Hyrule. The storm clouds of evil are gathering over the land and malevolent forces are poised to strike at the most sacred and powerful artifact of all, the mysterious Triforce. The only thing standing between chaos and destruction are two adolescents, an elfin boy from the enchanted Kokiri Forest, and a princess from the land of Hyrule, Zelda. The young intrepid elfin hero, Link must leave his home in the secluded forest to the final confrontation with the ultimate evil force and balance and unsuspecting romance with an certain young princess.


	2. Chapter 1 Fairy Boy

**ZELDA**

Protector of

Hyrule

**Disclaimer: I don't own Link (unfortunately hehe) or Zelda only the awesome video games lol **

**This is chapter 1 sorry it gets more interesting this chapter is basically introducing all the characters and what no anyways please read and comment! Id love to hear from all of you! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

**Fairy Boy **

A young boy remains in deep slumber as the sun begins to trickle through the leaves. He dreams of things he longs to have and adventures he wishes to experience.

The young boy, Link is among the Kokiri. The Kokiri are forest children who live in the Kokiri Forest which is within the Hyrule Kingdom. They were created by the guardian spirit and sage of the forest, The Great Deku Tree. The children can never age and can never leave the Kokiri Forest in which they dwell.

Even though Link lives among them he is not a true Kokiri. He is actually a Hylian from the Hyrule Castle Town.

A Hylian is very similar to the Kokiri in appearance. Hylians also have all human like qualities except for their pointed elf-like ears. The Hylians who live in the Hyrule Castle Town are ruled by their loyal king and lovely princess, Zelda.

Link even though a true Hylian was abandoned and orphaned in the forest as a baby. He was raised by The Great Deku Tree who sensed him to be of great destiny.

As Link slept he felt a warm sensation engulf his pale gentle face.

"Link! Wake up!" said a small but strident voice.

Link opened a weary eye and saw a blurry bright light. 'whose there...' his thought was cut off by the mysterious voice again.

"WAKE UP LINK!"

Link opened both eyes wide with amazement. He sat erect in his diminutive wooden bed.

"Who are you?" asked Link with intense curiosity and wonder.

"I am Navi, The Great Deku Tree sent me to summon you before him. He also explained I was to be your personal fairy.

"What?" Link sat there flabbergasted. "I must be imagining this…this is impossible!"

"No its very possible and The Great Deku Tree needs you. You must go immediately, The Deku Tree requests it.." Navi said with solemn sadness in her small voice.

Link stood up with determination and eager excitement.

"I am ready to do whatever The Great Deku Tree asks of me." Link said to navi with strong fortitude.

"Good, I know you will accomplish what lies ahead of you." Navi encouraged.

Link then strapped on his brown standard Kokiri boots, in his small one room house atop a large aged tree, which was surrounded by others just like it. The room was simple and petite the Kokiri didn't have much need for material things as Hylians do. It had a small hand crafted table, chair, and cupboard that hugged the far left corner in the tiny abode. To the right of the petite table, chair, and cupboard lay a simple bed with a linen blanket and pillow. It was just enough for the young boy.

Link then strolled out of the archway that led to a small balcony which then further leads to a narrow wooden ladder. He climbed down the great ageing tree and peered out onto the green plush scenery. The land was overflowing with trees, bushes, grasses, and all kinds of tall rich greenery.

He began his trek to The Deku Tree when he soon spotted the aperture to the ancient forest sage. It was just past the Kokiri waterfall and lake, which was such a serene and beautiful sight. Link took a deep breath and continued walking when he was suddenly stopped by a familiar voice.

"Link!" the voice shouted in the warm sweet air.

The voice belonged to a stout Kokiri girl, Saria, with short bright green hair and adoring hazel eyes that seemed to warm ones heart. She wore a traditional Kokiri green tunic with an unadorned brown belt. She also wore taut white tights and a pair of brown Kokiri boots.

Links attire was vastly akin to Saria's. He too wore the traditional green tunic, with simple white tights, and plain brown belt. Link also wore a green hat that nearly all Kokiri boys wear. His vibrant blond hair constantly juts out of the unembellished green hat. He was handsome with his long pointed elf-like ears and his intense blue eyes that seem to pierce ones soul.

He turned around abruptly and saw her. Saria, is one of Links closest friends, in the forest Link doesn't have many friends, almost all the children tend to tease him. They call him names because a fairy has yet to come to him. They taunted him with the name "Fairy Boy" in spite of his fairy-less conditions, but Saria was unlike the other children and refused to tease Link for being an outsider.

He stood smiling at Saria until she spoke again.

"Link I need to speak with you…" Saria said with sudden uneasiness.

"What is it?" asked Link with strong concern.

"Well… it's… the Great Deku Tree… you must see him." she mustered out

"Oh yes I know, Navi explained this all to me." he said promptly with relief.

"Navi? Who is Navi? I haven't heard of such a Kokiri." Saria retorted.

"She isn't a Koriri she's my guardian fairy!" Link said with a great toothy smile.

"Oh my! I'm so happy for you Link! I knew a fairy would come to you soon!" Saria exclaimed with delight.

Link smiled widely as Navi appeared before Saria.

"Well hello there!" Saria said with much enthusiasm.

"Hello young Saria!" Navi retorted in her small squeaky voice.

"Link we should press on to The Great Deku Tree we don't have much time to squander." Navi reminded.

"Yea, she's very right and good luck to the both of you!" Saria said as she hugged and waved "good-bye" to Link.

As they came closer to the opening which leads to the path to The Deku Tree, Mido became clear in the archway.

Mido was the leader of the "bully's" in the forest. He was the one who teased Link the most. He was tall with bright red hair and freckles that danced around his lean face. Mido wore the usual Kokiri clothes with the standard green cap.

As they drew closer to the opening guarded by Mido, he began to speak.

"What are you doing here, MISFIT!" Mido shouted harshly.

"I must see The Great Deku Tree, now get out of my way." Link said sternly.

"Well I have been asked to guard this entrance to keep weaklings like you from getting in."

Link sighed, "well, what must I do to get passed?" Link said with clear irritation in his voice.

"Well for one you gotta get a Kokiri shield and the mighty Kokiri sword, to defend yourself, and don't forget you gotta have a fairy and I know that's something you cant acquire." Mido said with a devilish grin.

"Navi, show yourself!" Link commanded.

A ray of bright light shone upon them both. There was Navi hovering over Links broad shoulder.

"What! How did a puny little runt like you get a fairy! I cant believe this! Hmmm I bet The Great Deku Tree felt sorry for you…ya know being a pathetic coward and all." Mido said in a snobbish tone.

"Actually he needs me to discuss important matters you would know nothing about because your too thick to understand."

Mido's face was becoming a deep shade of red as he pulled up his sleeves ready to fight, when finally Navi interrupted the quarrel.

"Knock it off, keep your head level Link." Navi explained

"I know…"

"Good now we must purchase those items immediately, and good bye to you Mido." Navi said with a stern voice.

Mido gave a nasty look as they begun on their excursion to the Kokiri shop.

**Thanks for reading! Please read and comment! Chapter 2 will be coming soon so keep checking! **


	3. Chapter 2 Almost There

**ZELDA**

Protector of

Hyrule

**Disclaimer: I don't own Link (unfortunately hehe) or Zelda only the awesome video games lol **

**Important if you didn't already know…."" that means the character is speaking out loud and '' means they are thinking. **

**Anyways ENJOY! Sorry it took so long I have been really busy.**

**Chapter 2**

Almost There

They appeared in front of a large bulky tree. It had a small archway carved into it with a light woolen blue awning. Atop of the awning was a young Kokiri girl, looking out upon the incredible panorama.

The young girl caught eye of Link and waved and continued with her business. 'That was unusual' Link thought to himself not accustomed to general kindness.

He stepped into the diminutive shop, it had a petite counter that looked to be carved from an old Kokiri log. Beyond that were long thin wooden shelves that lined the walls behind the counter. They held all kinds of appealing items, that were made and found around the mystical forest.

As they walked to the counter a small Kokiri man popped out from under it.

"What can I do for you?" the owner asked with glee.

The owner was stout and portly, he had rosy red cheeks and plump sausage like fingers.

"I need a Kokiri shield please the one to your right on the second shelf." Link asked with a polite smile.

"Aye what a strong and mighty shield this is, I'm sure it will serve you well my boy."

The chubby owner stood on a flimsy tool that seemed as if it would buckle underneath him at any moment. He reached over to the shelf in which the shield had been placed and ripped it from its cozy home on the tall shelf.

'Finally my own shield and it looks real tough.' Link thought with excitement.

"Okay, that's 40 rupees." the owner said with a greedy smirk.

Link took out his small brown linen bag filled with 63 rupees that were accumulated during his many adventures throughout the Kokiri Forest. He took out exactly 40 rupees, counted it twice and gave them to the owner with an excited smile.

The owner took them in his portly hands and gave back a toothy grin.

"Thank you please come again!" the owner replied as Link waved "good-bye" and walked out of the small shop.

Link examined the shield once they were out of the shop.

"This is real good Kokiri wood Navi, don't you think?" Link asked.

"Indeed you got a good price for it as well."

"mmhm! and I cant wait to try it out too! hehe" Link said.

He strapped the sturdy shield on his back comfortably and stepped out onto the green terrain when Navi began to speak.

"Link we must find the great Kokiri sword with much haste. I have a feeling it lies just beyond the hole that sits in the vegetable garden over yonder." Navi pointed out.

"hmmm, ok, I trust your instincts on this kinda stuff Navi." Link replied with a shard of embarrassment seeping through.

They passed a small area were several different kinds of herbs and vegetables grew and climbed over the fence and emerged before a tiny aperture.

"This is disgusting!"

"Oh, come on just do it stop your complaining, it's a small tunnel, Link. I think you can manage. Don't you?" Navi replied.

"I guess I don't really gotta choice."

Link bent down and drew a deep breath bracing himself. He put his right hand in and slowly began to crawl through the damp morbid tunnel.

A light shone and a smile crossed Link's handsome face as he saw the opening. 'Finally' he thought and sighed in relief.

As the light came closer Link had reached the small round opening. He climbed out and swiftly dusted himself off. He looked upon the tall marshy grasses, that came up to his knees. There was a unique wall structure that seemed to seclude this area from the rest of the forest.

"I thought you said it was a small tunnel? It took way too long!" Link argued.

"Ha-ha! Oh hush, now concentrate on where we need to be going." Navi laughed.

Link thought to himself, 'Hmmm…I guess I'll turn right first, and work my way around. There is a lot of ground to cover and I gotta find that sword fast.' He began his voyage through the towering grasses, making certain not to overlook anything along the way.

There was a low rumbling sound coming from far off.

'Huh? What could that be? This can't be good, maybe it's nothing. Yea, I'm sure its nothing I haven't seen around this old forest.' Link thought to himself trying to push the thought of fear from his mind.

He continued to walk when he heard the low rumble yet again, this time feeling slight vibrations from the ground. He turned around rapidly and saw nothing.

'oookay…now I'm kinda freakin' out…' Link thought to himself.

The sound was suddenly heard again but this time louder than ever. Before Link could think twice a large boulder was rapidly coming toward him at great speed.

"LINK RUN!" Navi shouted. Link began running as fast as his stout elfin legs could carry him. Beads of sweat began to form on the young boys brow as he ran for his life.

As he continued to run he saw a small ravine in the wall in which the boulder was too large to fit.

"LINK! LOOK!" Navi screamed.

Navi motioned Link to the small crack in the wall. He swiftly dove into the diminutive crevice with great force.

"Oh my! That was so close …I thought my legs would buckle under me. I was running so hard." Link said between pants.

"Oh I know! We were lucky this time we always have to be on our guard to ensure this doesn't happen again because we might not be lucky next time." Navi replied still shaken for Links life.

"Most definitely." Link said as he rolled over on his side.

"Oww! What the-" He shouted

"What is it?"

"I don't know I hit something hard." Link explained. "Its like a box or something … hold on its covered in moss and grass. I cant tell what it is yet." Link said in an unsure tone.

He pushed away all the debris and saw a box that greatly resembled a treasure chest.

"Oh wow! It some sort of chest! Open it Link!" Navi said with enthusiastic wonder.

"There's no lock but its stuck. I'll get a rock and try to get it open that way I guess."

Navi nodded as Link began to harshly hit the rock on the old chest.

'Come on ya stupid thing.' Link thought as he continued to pound on the chest.

"Damn, It wont open! Grrrr" he rumbled as he kicked the wooden chest.

CLICK! The chest opened with a bright white light. Link turned around saw the glimmering Kokiri sword.

He stared dumbfounded at the mystical sword that lay majestically at the base of the chest.

"Wha- how-" Link lowly mumbled to himself.

The magical Kokiri Sword was a treasure of the Forest, but Link knew that if he was to help fight the evil that lurks within the Great Deku Tree that he would need the swords power and might by his side to defeat the enemies.

Link picked up the wondrous blade and swung it tightly brazing and cutting the tips of the grass.

"Wow this is a real sharp blade I'm actually surprised." Link said clearly amazed.

"Indeed it is Link, but you must practice a great deal before you can truly master the valiant sword." Navi instructed.

"I know and I plan to once we get back." Link replied eagerly.

'I cant wait to show Mido and see the look on his dumb face' he thought already smiling.

"Good, now come."

Navi carefully led Link by the soft white glow she emitted from within her small body. She led him through the marshland careful to avoid the large boulder. They then saw the small tunnel opening that was barely visible due to the tall grasses and moss that had grown on the mouth of the tunnel.

"There!" Link pointed out.

"Good eye Link!" Navi exclaimed and smiled as they both drew closer to the small tunnel.

"heh" Link grinned

'Here we go' Link thought as he braced himself yet again. The tunnel was no better or worse as from when they first had come.

Link saw the bright light that illuminated the ends opening. He smiled to himself and swiftly climbed out and was back in the vegetable patch.

"Seemed faster leaving then coming" he said happy to be back.

"See I told you it wasn't that bad." Navi joked. "Now try out that sword!"

He was eager to improve his dexterity with the blade. He soon realized his amazing natural talent to weld the sword, but he strived to sharpen his fighting skills.

'WOW, This aint hard at all…heh this is great!' he thought proud of himself.

"Try to cut through the fence Link." Navi suggest with a grin.

Link nodded and took his sword from the holder and clasped it tight. He concentrated on the wood intensely. He jumped and hit the fence cutting it into two pieces.

"What a fierce jump attack! Good job!" Navi encouraged while clapping with her small hands.

"Heh, thanks. I never thought I would have such a natural ability such as this." Link said happily.

"Keep trying some more. Lets see what you can really do." Navi instructed eagerly.

"Mmmhm" Link nodded with determination and began his fierce jump attack on the remaining bits of fence and almost slashed Navi into pieces in the process.

"Good. You did well you need work on your aiming …but otherwise you did ….uh well..." Navi said still shaken.

"Thanks. Heh…. I destroyed this fence pretty well didn't I ? I'm really amazed at what I'm able to do." Link smiled wide oblivious that he almost ended Navi's life.

"Heh…sure Link."

"What ya mean 'sure Link'?" he asked easgerly.

"Ha-ha! Nothing lets go." Navi replied as he tapped Link on the nose with her tiny hand.

"Huh?" he said clearly confused. "You fairies are weird. Anyway I'm actually relieved I did so well."

"Why relieved?" Navi asked.

"Well I thought if I wasn't good at welding a sword how will I ever help the Deku Tree? I'd be proving to everyone they were right and I don't belong around here." Link explained.

Navi laughed "You have nothing to fear Link. But we must be going time is running short."

"Yea, your right…" he sighed as they began to make their way to the Great Deku Tree.

'He's still there? I thought he would get bored of just standin' around waiting for me to get back.' Link thought to himself as he saw Mido still protecting the entrance.

"So pipsqueak you got yourself a shield and sword?" Mido asked.

"Of course I did. I told you I was gunna do it." Link replied in an annoyed tone. He took out the Kokiri shield and unsheathed the strong sword letting it glimmer in the noon-day sun.

"WHAT? GRRRR HOW DID YOU?…" Mido glared flabbergasted.

"UGH. I guess you can pass. BUT don't you get used to this kind of treatment fairy boy!" Mido said with a defeated grumble.

'Ha-ha! Whata idiot. I hope he tells the rest of the boys.' he thought.

Link hurriedly walked past Mido as he wound down the path to the Great Deku Tree.

Fairies were flying freely throughout the open forest in which the Deku Tree resides. Link stopped and looked up in amazement at the extreme intensity of the Great Deku Tree.

"This is truly beautiful." Which was all Link could muster.

**Thanks for reading chapter 2! I'm hoping to get done with chapter 3 within the week so keep checking and please read and review I would love to hear from all of you! . **


End file.
